Illicit Love
by YeahxHell
Summary: Lors de son premier jour de stage à l'hopital, Bella fait la rencontre du Docteur Cullen, son chef. Arrogant et méprisant, il n'en reste pas moins incroyablement sexy... Malheuresement, Bella ne semble pas être la seule à l'avoir remarquer... LEMON - FICTION EN COURS - E & B


Bonjour à toutes, je vous propose le début d'un nouveau projet qui j'espère vous plaira. Ce n'est bien sur qu'une esquisse donc je comprends que ce soit difficile à juger, mais si les critiques sont bonnes je pourrai peut-être écrire la suite sinon le projet sera abandonné et supprimé. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, bisous. S.

* * *

Je vérifiai une brève et dernière fois la pendule accrochée dans le salon. J'étais bel et bien en retard. Je détachai mon perfecto en cuir noir de la patère, avant de l'enfiler, et d'enrouler une chaude écharpe en laine autour de mon cou. Pas le temps de vérifier mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain ni même d'avaler quelque chose. De toute façon, mon estomac était beaucoup trop noué. J'hurlai un au revoir à Alice, qui arriva en courant pour m'embrasser.

- « Ca va bien se passer ! On se voit ce soir ! »

- « D'accord, bisous ! »

Je filai en vitesse. Un taxi s'arrêta étonnamment vite, les dieux de la médecine étaient avec moi. Je me jetai dedans, en manquant de perdre un escarpin. Les bouchons étaient denses à cette heure-ci, et je mis 20 minutes à arriver à quelques pas de l'édifice hospitalier. Je m'arrêtai dans un petit café, il me fallait ma dose de caféine pour tenir. Je poussai la porte maladroitement et brutalement, la tête plongée dans mon sac à la recherche de mon téléphone. Je tapai contre quelque chose de dur, et un liquide brûlant imbiba mon tee-shirt brusquement. Je relevai la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec deux yeux verts, furieux.

- « Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! »

- « Je suis désolée, je n'ai… »

- « Regardez devant vous la prochaine fois… »

Il me contourna sans que je puisse m'excuser davantage, et je fus prise d'une violente bouffée de chaleur. La porte tinta, il avait disparu. Mon énervement monta d'un cran. Quel abruti ! Je commandai un café noir sans sucre, et un muffin avant de courir jusqu'à l'hôpital. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent, pour me laisser pénétrer dans mon nouveau lieu de travail. Après avoir obtenu à 18 ans mon diplôme, j'avais choisi de m'orienter vers une carrière médicale, c'était une vraie passion, un rêve. Etre chirurgien.

Je m'adressai à l'accueil, et une femme à la coupe de cheveux courte et rouge flamboyant m'indiqua le bureau du secrétariat du service. Elle ne se priva pas de m'incendier, et de m'indiquer que j'étais très en retard.

Je pressai le pas, et après avoir récupéré mon badge je montai à l'étage. Le vestiaire qu'on m'avait indiqué sentait le produit de nettoyage industriel. Je me changeai en vitesse avant d'enfiler ma blouse blanche, j'enfournai dans mes poches un carnet de notes, ainsi qu'un petit crayon et un marteau à reflexes. J'accrochai le stéthoscope à mon cou quand quelqu'un poussa la porte du vestiaire. Je me retournai et tombai nez à nez avec lui. L'homme pressé de tout à l'heure. Il me tendit la main, et j'approchai pour la serrer. Il ne sembla pas me reconnaitre ou alors le faisait-il exprès.

- « Docteur Cullen. Edward Cullen. Bonjour. »

- « Bonjour doc… »

- « Je suis le chirurgien qui vais vous superviser. Vous faites ce qu'on vous dit sans discuter, et vous évitez les conneries, et tout devrait bien se passer. C'est compris ? »

- « Parfaitement. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, j'avais…»

- « Moi de même, bien allons-y. » me coupa-t**-**il sans en avoir vraiment l'air

Il était froid, et distant. Il fit demi-tour, les mains dans les poches de sa blouse. Je pus lui lancer un regard mauvais. Il était grand, dans les 1m85, les cheveux bruns en désordre, ses yeux étaient cernés par ce que je supposais être le travail, il paraissait crevé, et totalement sous les nerfs. Il marchait avec de grandes enjambées, et droit comme un i, il semblait totalement imbu de sa personne. Si ses manières prétentieuses n'étaient pas si présentes, il aurait pu être beau, mais son attitude ne montrait qu'une chose de sa personne. Je tentai de le suivre avec mes petites jambes, il s'arrêta auprès d'une infirmière pour signer un papier avant de continuer sur sa lancée. Ses mains étaient blanches, et ses doigts longs. Il n'avait pas la trentaine.

- « Vous connaissez cet hôpital ? » m'a t-il demandé, en ralentissant le pas.

- « Vaguement… »

- « Nous sommes un des plus grands centres hospitaliers du pays, nos chirurgiens sont les meilleurs du monde. Vous le saviez ? »

- « Euh non. »

Je marchais désormais à ses cotés, et tentais de le suivre. Je nouai mes cheveux dans un chignon relâché, et je me rendis compte qu'il m'observait du coin de l'œil, je lui rendis son regard qu'il évita.

- « Vous êtes en quelle année ? »

- « PCEM 2. C'est ma deuxième année. »

- « Vous avez donc déjà effectué des stages hospitaliers ? »

- « Oui, l'année dernière. »

- « Quel âge avez-vous ? »

- « 20 ans. »

- « Vous êtes jeune. »

- « Pas plus que vous… »

Il me lança un regard mauvais.

_Oups, première gaffe._

Je n'avais pas voulu croire aux rumeurs douteuses que j'avais entendu de la part d'Alice, ni même des autres étudiants de la fac, mais apparemment, Docteur Cullen avait la réputation d'être un vrai connard, et quelque chose me disait qu'ils n'avaient pas totalement tord.

- « Puis-je vous demander ce qui vous a poussé à vouloir travailler ici ? »

- « C'était le dernier stage disponible, le tirage au sort n'a pas été en ma faveur. »

- « Je vois. »

- « C'est-à-dire ? »

- « Apparemment vous pensez mademoiselle… » il vérifia mon nom sur mon badge

- « Swan, que vous êtes trop bien pour travailler ici, que ce stage n'est pas de votre niveau. »

- « Non, je n'ai jamais dis ça… »

- « Mais vous auriez préféré être dans un autre service c'est ça ? »

- « Comment pouvez vous me juger comme ça ? »

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et poussa une porte à battant, et je le poursuivai dans le long couloir blanc carrelé où régnait une odeur de nettoyant industriel.

- « Ecoutez, aujourd'hui, c'est la folie, nous ne sommes pas très nombreux, alors faites vous petite et ne faites pas d'erreur. Je vais au bloc pour deux heures environ.»

- « Et moi ? »

- « Quoi vous ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

- « Rendez vous utile, apprenez, renseignez vous auprès des internes et infirmières. Je ne sais pas mais ne trainez pas dans mes pattes. »

- « C'est tout ? »

- « Absolument, je ne peux pas vous tenir la main, il faut prendre de l'élan et s'envoler du nid, c'est comme ça que ça marche, faites des sutures, pansez des plaies, je ne sais pas moi…On ne vous a pas informé que j'étais un vrai connard ? Bienvenue dans le service ! »

Il disparut sans plus de mots, et je me retrouvai seule. Je cherchai des yeux une personne susceptible de m'aider, et je croisai le regard d'une infirmière.

- « Bonjour, je suis la nouvelle stagiaire, Bella. »

- « Bonjour, je suis désolée, je suppose que vous avez dû faire la connaissance du Docteur Cullen… »

- « Il est spécial… »

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça passera, avec le temps. Edward s'habitue aux nouveaux, et vous allez apprendre à voir le bon coté de sa personnalité. »

- « Heureuse d'apprendre qu'il en a une. »

Elle rit, et me dirigea vers un petit bloc.

- « Je vais appeler un interne libre pour qu'il vous apprenne les sutures de façon à ce que vous soyez fonctionnel**le** le plus rapidement possible. Avec la neige, c'est une vraie pagaille en ce moment. »

- « Ok, merci ! »

- « Angela Weber. »

- « Bella Swan. »

Elle me tendit la main et m'indiqua d'attendre. L'interne arriva après quelques minutes, il enfila une paire de gants, et se présenta à moi sous le nom de Mike. Je passais le temps suivant à apprendre les bases de soins et de sutures, et il me fit l'accompagner lors de ses visites aux patients. Il était très agréable et souriant, et je fus heureuse de le rencontrer. Il m'introduit auprès de quelques amis à lui, mais étant interne, et moi externe, je ne pus être conviée à manger avec eux. Je remarquai que les groupes attablés à la cafétéria reflétaient les rangs médicaux, et je me retrouvais seule. J'allais m'asseoir à une table, quand je croisai le regard froid du docteur Cullen, assis seul. J'attrapai mon plateau avant de le rejoindre.

- « Vous êtes seul ? »

- « Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question ?

- « Ok, je vais aller manger un peu plus loin alors. »

J'allais faire demi-tour quand il me lança :

- « Non attendez, restez. J'ai presque terminé de toute façon.»

Je m'assis en face de lui. Son plateau était presque intact, tandis que j'attaquai le mien, morte de faim.

- « Comment pouvez-vous avaler cette nourriture infâme ? »

- « Disons que de savoir que des gens meurent de faim partout dansle monde, me permet d'apprécier ce que je mange. Et je dois avouer que les légendes ne sont pas fondées, je trouve ça plutôt bon. »

- « Nous n'avons pas les mêmes notions de goûts…»

- « Sûrement. »

Il se leva et partit sans un mot de plus. J'attrapai la pomme qu'il avait laissée sur son plateau avant de l'enfourner dans la poche de ma blouse. Décidemment, ce travail n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir…

Je pris le temps de finir mon repas. Les chaussures que j'avais acheté la veille me faisaient un mal de chien, et je savais que je n'avais pas droit à l'erreur ce qui m'énervait encore un peu plus. J'abandonnai mon plateau en quittant la pièce.

Quand j'arrivai dans le service, Angela me fit signe que le Docteur Cullen m'attendait. Il semblait impatient.

- « Mademoiselle Swan… je vois que vous avez mis du temps pour engloutir votre repas. »

- « Je dispose de 20 minutes de pause déjeuner, or il m'en reste encore six… »

- « Dans ce service la pause est de dix minutes maximum, et c'est non négociable. »

- « Très bien docteur… »

- « Suivez-moi, je vais contrôler votre travail de la matinée… »

Le docteur Cullen me précéda dans une chambre où j'avais passé près d'une heure pour une simple suture qui m'avait au final semblée parfaite. Le patient était un vieil homme qui avait chuté seul, chez lui. Après quelques formalités d'usage, Edward Cullen, s'approcha du crâne du patient et observa longuement mon travail…

- « Je sais que ce n'est pas encore très…. »

- « Taisez-vous ! » me demanda-t**-**il en levant une main vers moi

- « C'est du bon travail. Peut-être que nous arriverons à quelque chose avec vous finalement… » ajouta-t**-**il avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse du patient.

L'après-midi se déroula tranquillement, je n'eus pas un moment pour souffler ni même apercevoir Alice. Je suivis le charmant docteur à travers tout l'hôpital, buvant chacune de ses paroles et apprenant chaque nouvelle chose à ma disposition. Je dois avouer qu'il était malgré son mauvais caractère un très bon professeur.

Vers 18 heures, je rejoignis les vestiaires vides, pour me changer, ma journée de travail était enfin finie. Assise sur un banc, j'examinai mes nouvelles ampoules, résultat d'une dure journée de labeur, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le Docteur Cullen.

- « C'était du bon boulot aujourd'hui. »

- « Merci… »

Il hésita quelques temps sur le pas de la porte, puis tourna les talons avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je me recentrai sur mes pieds, quand sa voix m'apostropha de nouveau :

- « Miss Swan ? »

- « Oui ? »

- « Tachez de regarder devant vous demain matin, je ne tiens pas à boire que la moitié de mon café une fois de plus… »

- « Entendu… »

- « A demain. »

- « Au revoir. »

* * *

Alors alors ? Vous savez quoi faire si vous avez aimé sinon un petit mot pour me dire ce qui ne va pas ça me tente aussi ! Bisous.


End file.
